A spider in Beacon Hill
by Spiderfan92
Summary: Hello, so my name is Peter Parker, I guess you can also call me Spiderman, but i'm also called a monster, just because I one time lost control and became the man-spider, but hell everyone in this town seems to be a supernatural creature, we have werewolfs, coyotes, vampires and even a hellhound, read to see our adventure in the freak town of beacon Hill to know more


**Beacon Hill highschool (Peters pov):**

So i'm having a really hard time right now, i'm running through the school, but lets take a moment to adress this, everything you have heard about werewolfs are actually true, we are currently going to fight the original, raaaaawr, I heard a high roar, coming from the library, oh shit its Scott, got to go, I moved quickly through the school.

**Beacon Hill library:**

Soon I was by Scotts side, "hey Scott, so where is this punk?", I said, Scott just pointed behind me, I turned around and oh my god, "why the hell, cant you turn into something like this, it would have been a big help during our fight with the alpha pack", I said.

Scott turned toward me, "I dont know, I dont use steroids, beside you kinda kicked their behind in the man-beast mode", he said as he turned toward the beast again.

"We dont talk about that, sooooo, this is bete de whatever?", I said, as I got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, but Peter aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Scott said as he's eyes flashed red, getting ahead of my self?, oh right, we can't really start the story here, duuuh, we kinda have to go to my first day in beacon Hills, and get ready for a wild ride, how Scott became a werewolf, how he got them shiny red eyes and how I kicked the alpha packs ass, Well more like a couple of them, are you crazy I couldnt take on all of them, how I met the love of my life, and how I lost my first and second love, oh look at that i'm still getting way ahead of myself.

Lets turn the clock back shall we?

**New York Queens (sometime ago):**

"Hey dude I think you dropped this?", I quipped as I jumped onto the wall and threw the baseball bat at the thiefs face, he dropped the hand bag he stole.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up freak", the thief yelled, wow that was extremely rude.

"Wow language, there is children in the audience", I said as I shot my web at he's face and shut he's mouth up for him, he drew a knife at me "oh my god, please good sir, its my weakness, small knifes, noooooooopoo", I said as I fell on my knees, but soon he's hand was stuck to the wall, he had a surprised look on his face, "ok, shows over, now nighty night", I said as I punched him in the face, knocking him out, I picked up the handbag and went over to the young lady, "heres your bag miss", I said.

She grabbed the bag and ran away, looking over her shoulder "thanks spiderboy, nice to be saved by you again", she said and continued to run away, I have saved her before?, did she just call me spiderboy?.

"Miss its spiderma... and shes gone, hmm, she did kinda seem familiar, maybe I saved her in another story?, ups I mean another part of the town", I said and swung away, oh right, you probably dont know, but my aunt and I are moving, I know, I know, but your the spider of New York, you can't just leave, well I can, or more like May said that she would tie me up and drag me herself if I dont go willingly, again your Spiderman you could take her, nooooo, she makes the Hulks anger issues seem like a baby throwing a tantrum, and I need to get away from this City, to get away from New York, from all the things that has happend, Michelle Jones died because of a mistake I made, she was my first love, her death broke me.

**Queens (evenbefore):**

"h-h-h-hey, dont cry over me loser, you're ugly when you cry", she started to cough and cry, "i'm sorry, that I got in the way, i'm sorry", she finished, I leant down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Dont be sorry, you could never get in the way, i'm in love with you, you'll forever be my first love, the one I couldnt protect, the one I'll protect in my heart", I said and cried into her neck.

"Its okay, you'll forever be my favorite loser, I'll treasure everything we have, sorry had together, I'll love you into the next life", Michelle said as she grabbed me and pulled me into one last kiss, before she closed her eyes and Michelle Jones was no longer here with me.

I carried her off the roof, and jumped down onto the ground, Ned ran to me "what happend?", Ned said as he saw Michelle in my arms.

"He killed her", I said as my eyes started to full with tears and anger, "I'll kill him Ned, he won't survive this", I said as my eyes turned completly black.

"Peter calm down, Michelle wouldn't want this for you", Ned pleaded as he touched my shoulder.

I removed his hand from my shoulder, and walked closer to him, with tears in my eyes, I looked him into he's "I would ask her, but he fucking killed her!, I'll hunt him down, and I'll fucking kill him, I'll make sure to make him suffer, he'll die tonight Ned, dont get in my way", I said and started to walking away.

"Peter, dont do this, Michelle loves you, she wouldn't like this you", Ned said.

I ran to him, grapped him and lifted him of the floor, "if only she didn't like me, she wouldn't have ended up here, killed by that monster, I wish that she would be alive and never met me", I said and bursted into tear, and sat him down again.

Ned was looking through his bag for something, he picked a letter out of his bag, "Michelle gave me this to give to you if she ever died, please take it, and use her as an anchor, use her to do good use her as a restraint, because you wouldn't forgive yourself if you killed that guy", Ned said.

I went over and hugged him "thanks Ned, I'll just, I need to get out of this town, just to leave and never come back, i'm sorry Ned, but her death is the last thing I can handle here, the last thing I can handle here, I need a fresh start", I said.

"Its okay Peter, go talk to May", Ned said and we did our cool handshake "oh and by the way, those words you used, swearing really isn't your thing", he said and I sat by Michelle as Ned called an ambulance, I stayed until the police and ambulance arrived, someday I'll meet that monster again, and next time I'll rip him apart.

**Parker residence:**

I came into our appartment, May came out of the kitchen "hey Pet... what happend", May said and ran to me.

I fell to the floor crying "mi-mi-Michelle", I sobbed out, as May wrapped her arms around me.

"What about Michelle?, did she break up with you", she said, kinda panicking now.

"No, she died", I got out.

"What?!, Spiderman?", May said as she was crying beside me, May had talked about moving away from this City, moving up to her brother in beacon Hills, she had been in talks with him about us moving there, she even got the transition papers for the school, and now I need to get out of this town.

"She was killed by some beast, I have no idea what it was", I said and cried.

"We need to leave this town, I can't let this happen to you again, I need to protect you", May said.

"When?, when are we going then?", I asked.

"After Michelles funeral", May said and gave me a hug before I went to my bedroom.

Her favorite hoodie of mine is here, I took it up and smelled it, it smells just like her, I wore the shirt that night to bed, I soon fell asleep, but I had nightmares of the red eyes of the beast that took Michelle away from me.

**The next day Michelle Jones appartment:**

Her parents had called me to invite me over for a talk about what happend, they dont know i'm Spiderman, but they do now know some kind of beast killed her, but what kind of beast was it?

I was at the front step of her appartment, as I knocked on the door her mother opened with tears in her eyes, I quickly went to hug her, "hello Peter, please come inside", Maria said, as I went inside and met her father who was staring into the thin air, I want to do the same.

Michael turned around and was face to face with me, he gave me a light smile, and we shook hands "hello", he said before he continued to stare into the air again, Michelle was their only child, and she is dead because of me.

"So, Michelle has all of these sketchbooks, and this one was labeled Peter Parker, so we thought, it was only right to give this to you, for you to remember her by, we also hear that you're moving?, is that true?", Maria said, Michael turned around at the news.

"Yea its true, because of the dangers of the City, and because I just can't live here with knowing Michelle won't be my light, i'm so sorry", I said and cried.

Maria and Michael wrapped me in a hug, Michael said "Michelle always talked about you, how Great you are, and how much she liked having you around, I guess she loved having you around", we all cried together now.

Maria turned towards me "we would like if you would sit with us at the funeral, as family to Michelle, would you?", she asked.

"Ofcourse", I said "its getting late, I have to go home, but I'll be there for her funeral, I love her so much it hurt", I finished and headed out of the house.

"She loved you too Peter", Maria said from the doorway.

**The day of Michelles funeral:**

My name is Peter Parker and once again i'm a failure, I couldnt save uncle Ben and I couldnt save Michelle Jones the one I love with every bone in my body, I was sat beside Michael and Maria, I held hands with them both as the priest was holding her speech, I know its not called a speech, but i'm to sad to remember what its called, as her funeral was done and her casket was in the ground, I sat beside it all night, Maria came up to me "come on Peter, you need to get something to eat", she said and extended her hand for me to take.

"No thanks, if you dont mind, I'll just stay here, I want to spend my last days here in Queens being close to her", I said as I let out a small sob.

"Ofcourse, please live for her Peter", Maria said as she walked away.

"Michelle Jones, I love you more than anything, this isn't bye, this is see you again", I said as I got up from the ground a couple of hours later.

"Give me your money", a guy said as he jumped infront of me "or I'll kill you", he finished.

"Move", I said.

"Didn't you listen to me kid?", the thief said.

"Not really, but I do know i'm not in the mood for this", I said and started moving again.

He grapped my arm and held the knife to my throat "listen here kid", he got out before I held his arm and had an hand around his neck and lifted him of the ground.

"No, you listen here, you get one warning, if I see you again I'll snap your arm in two, and after that I'll take a leg, if you harm anyone, I'll take both, if you understand, nod", I said.

He nodded and I let go of him "you freak, stay away from me", he said and ran as fast as he could.

I looked at myself in a puddle from the previous night and saw my eyes was pitch black, I shook my head and looked again, my eyes were back to Brown, am I going crazy?

**Parker residence:**

I walked into our appartment, or our soon to be appartment, it was pretty empty as the moving Crew had taken all our stuff to Beacon Hills, and set it up in our new home, so we didn't need to bother with this.

"Hey Peter, you ready for our big move?", May said, as she gave me a quick hug.

I gave her a nod and headed for my room, to finally give into a nights sleep, hopefully having a good dream about Michelle, not the one about red eyes again.

**Two days later moving day:**

"Peter we're going now", May yelled.

"Yeah i'm coming", I said and ran down the stairs of our appartment building.

"Hey man", Ned said as he came to say goodbye.

"Hey", I said as we gave eachother a hug goodbye.

"Do you have MJ's letter?", Ned said.

I patted the pocket of my shirt "close to my heart", I said, and a tear escaped my eyes.

"Bye bro", Ned said, as May and I got into her car and drove away.

"I hope you will have a better time in Beacon Hill, to heal", May said and patted my shoulder.

"Me too, i'm looking forward to get a fresh start and hopefully heal", I said and looked out of the window, goodbye New York, you have been a good City to live in, but now its goodbye, Beacon Hill here we come, hopefully it won't be crazy like New York, and oh god, I just jinxed it, didn't I?


End file.
